


Happy all year

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Love, Love Confessions, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: Well I owed something cute that involved a passage of time and Amelia, and I wanted to write something about the end of the year, so I put it all together lolThere is a little hidden message there, that no matter how difficult the year was, we still have reasons  to be grateful and also Matt may have recited pieces of Justin Tinberlake's Mirrors 🤭
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Happy all year

**Author's Note:**

> Well I owed something cute that involved a passage of time and Amelia, and I wanted to write something about the end of the year, so I put it all together lol  
>  There is a little hidden message there, that no matter how difficult the year was, we still have reasons to be grateful and also Matt may have recited pieces of Justin Tinberlake's Mirrors 🤭

Anyway, the 31st had arrived, the year was intense, if you can say that.  
So many things had happened in the last year that if were to do a retrospective, it wouldn't fit in a book, but not all of them were bad.  
Sylvie found herself rethinking the events of the past few years.  
Certainly seeing Casey going to Puerto Rico was one that hurt her the most.

After the kiss in their apartment, things got a little weird between them, they were not just friends anymore, but they also couldn't be "more" than that.  
The two talked a lot about, and understood that the past still weighed heavily on the present, and that to have some kind of future together, it was necessary to change that.

Over the months, they even managed to return almost to the usual friendship, she tried to see other people, and even thought she was interested in a lieutenant from another battalion, but as soon as things were going to flow and he finally asked her out, she refused. It just didn't seem right, she was in love with Casey, and she wouldn't use anyone to forget him.

But good things also happened, one of which was that Scott was living in the city again, his house was a few blocks from Sylvie and she saw Amelia almost every day.  
Foster managed to organize their schedules, so they spent at least one night a month together, sometimes Stella and Mackey would join them, speaking of Mackey, 61 was doing great, so it seemed that he had found a team that would stay, Mackey was a mix of Foster and Gabby, and Sylvie loved it, she knew how to impose herself when needed, but she could shut up when necessary, teaching everything she knew was becoming one of Sylvie's favorite things, and if she is completely honest, she was learning a lot too.

But 51 was no longer the same.  
Almost nine months ago, Casey, Gallo, Ritter and Capp had left on a task force to help in Puerto Rico.  
New people arrived to provisionally fill their positions at 51 and she and Stella took turns taking care of Tuesday, the poor thing suffered as much as Sylvie in the first few weeks, but they were getting along and the dog was a good company for Brett in difficult days.

One of the good news was also that at last Severide had built up courage and asked Stella to marry him, Sylvie was very excited about the preparations and tasks that such a ceremony could bring and Stellaride (as they were affectionately dubbed) distributed smiles to the four winds.

Going back to her and Casey (if you can put it that way) he had called a few times, sent messages and even some letters, which she loved, with all the technology available, Casey could still surprise.  
But they were all full of questions about the battalion, friends, news from the place and rarely anything specifically addressed to them, even so, she was grateful that he was still in touch, she missed him, but understood that maybe it was the best.

Their return date was January 1, she was excited to see her friends again, although she was unhappy with the idea of returning the dog to its owner.  
But yesterday, when she was at Severide and Stella's apartment for dinner, talking about the ceremony that was supposed to take place in the spring and also a moment with the 51's closest, she received the difficult news that perhaps Casey would not return.  
He was leading the fire department and was doing very well at what he was doing (of course he was). It would be comical if it weren't so sad for her, him leading the firemen, Gabby leading the paramedics, maybe that was always the destination, and she would have to learn to deal with it and get over it.  
Forcing a smile and maintaining a posture in front of friends was the most difficult thing she did in her life, and look, she had already had a hard time, but when Herrmann said "Fate finally managed to put them back in orbit "she had to apologize and go to the bathroom, disguise emotions until it wasn't the most difficult, the hard part was to contain the tears that came without warning, she spent a few minutes trying to reorganize herself to get back to the conversation.  
Grateful that no one had apparently noticed, she held on for a while and left with the excuse I had to go for a walk with Tuesday.

Stella looked at her as she walked out the door and she knew, she knew she could have fooled everyone but her friend.  
Upon arriving at her apartment she managed to release the contained tears without having to worry about who could see or judge, she always knew that she could never take the place that Dawson had left, no matter how hard she tried to do her best, she knew that Shay and Dawson would always be the soul of 61, not that she wanted to take someone's place, she herself had admiration and affection for them, Shay she didn’t get to know, but from hearing so much about her friends, she felt as if know her. But the feeling was inevitable at times that she was not enough, no one had said it, but she still felt that way.

Maybe it was sadness or longing speaking for her, she knew she was loved, she realized it countless times, even when it was not said. "Yes, Sylvie! You are just emotional." She thought.  
It was not for less either, many things happening at the same time, this can weaken even the strongest.

That night was surrounded by tears, thoughts and decisions.  
Sylvie knew that she had faced a lot so far, she had guns pointed at her, accidents, threats, she had to learn to deal with the departure of victims, of friends, she had to grow up. And she was proud of herself! If were sad? Yes, it was! Was it going to take time to heal and get over it? Yes, again. But she wasn't going to enter a new year with bad thoughts and feeling like crap. It was a new year, 365 new opportunities, and she swore to herself that she would enjoy it as much as she could, after all many people will not have the same opportunity, some are sick, others have left, how many people do not cry today to say goodbye to a loved one? !  
She looked at his face reflecting in the bathroom mirror, his eyes swollen and dark circles jumping under his eyes. She was horrible, but she was alive and well, that in itself should be a huge reason to be grateful! She got attached to it and started her day.

They would not work on the holiday, they would only return on the 2nd, it meant that she had two full days to start what she called a "new stage".  
She went for a walk with Tuesday, went to a bakery and bought her favorite croissant, went back to her apartment, had a good coffee and decided to give the dog a bath, after all her 'father' (as Ritter referred to) would be arriving tomorrow, and she wanted to leave the pet clean and smelling.  
A good part of the day was spent between taking care of the dog, cleaning the apartment and even personal care, such as moisturizing her hair and a face mask, that was part of the new stage, taking more care of herself.

As it was the 31st and she didn't want to do a roundtrip in Fowletom, she decided to spend alone at home. Everyone already had plans and even though Stella was insisting that she have dinner with them, she didn't want to, she swore she would be stronger, but never that she wouldn't cry and that was a good possibility.  
Stella had called earlier, as Sylvie suspected, she had realized that Herrmann's little comment had hurt, and they spent some time talking, they were already friends before, but Sylvie was grateful for Stella's even closer approach when Foster returned to university . Talking to her friend helped her, she felt even more confident, even if it still hurt a lot, she knew she would face it , after all she was Sylvie Brett with two t's.

The day got better when Scott called asking if Amelia could sleep with her, he was working hard and wouldn't have the holiday off, so he would leave the little girl very early with Sylvie, thinking more about the child's wellbeing, he thought it was better than she spend the night with her.  
Sylvie was happy about that, but she knew that Scott was probably facing as much suffering as she was, and those dates are just as propitious for memories. She asked if he would like to have dinner with her and Amelia and he accepted. Now Sylvie had dinner to make and was more than happy to occupy her mind.

The day passed so fast that she didn't even see it, the dinner preparations were almost ready and while the roast was in the oven she decided to take a shower, of course, she felt like crying, it wouldn't be easy, she spent all these months in hope that he would come back, even if they never had anything but friendship, she hoped to see him again, they were good friends and she needed to say goodbye to a good friend again, the fact that he didn't tell was also leaving upset, but she could understand why and would not accuse him, he didn't even need to text or call and yet he did, deep down she was happy to know he was happy, that could be enough for her. Just as when he asked for his opinion to go to the ball last year, she suffered when she told him to go, but if he was happy, she was happy! Love should be like that, even if you have to give up things for yourself, knowing that it will make the other person happy and happy should be enough.

Maybe it's only when you really love that you can see that kind of thing, but she shouldn't be thinking about it right now, or weighing the size of your love for him, after all, he wasn't hers and that love would have to be forgotten.

"What a great way to enter a new year huh, Sylvie!" She said looking at her reflection while combing her hair.

Dinner went better than she imagined, they talk a lot and as she suspected, Scott was dealing with the pain of not having Julie here, she was too, so they remembered some moments, Scott told new things about her, she loved it when he did this, it was like filling in the gaps in her life that were open since she was a little girl, Amelia, who was almost four years old, was already making fun and very talkative, so it was something easy and light, very different from what she thought that day would be.

At around 10 pm, Scott said goodbye, saying that he would have to work very early and to the surprise of the two Amelia waved her little hands and said "Bye, Dad." They both smiled, she looked like a young girl talking.

As tired as she was, Sylvie was not ready to sleep and neither was little Amelia, who was playing animatedly with the dog in the living room.  
She searched the channels and found one of her favorite films, "Eternal brightness of a mind without memories” that tells the story of a couple who, after separating, pay to have all their memories erased, although she would like to be able to do the same, at least as far as the feeling has changed, the only problem is that she doesn't even know when to say it.  
At around 11:30 pm the film showed its perfect ending, where they meet again, fall in love with each other again and guess what? Like any classic, of course they stay together, a pity is that real life is not that simple.

Amelia showed signs of sleep, scratching her eyes and yawning. So Sylvie decided to pick her up and start preparing for sleep, the little girl ran back to the living room to 'say good night for Tuesday' when on TV someone announced the countdown and the reporter said "That's it, we have less than 20 seconds, place your orders. " And right after that it showed the fireworks display all over the world.  
That was it, new year! New stage, new things!

Sylvie was surprised to see the little girl in front of the TV with closed eyes, she had always been precocious for her age but seeing her making a request as suggested on television left her delighted, she without making much noise, quickly grabbed her cell phone to take a photo of the little girl and as soon as she tapped the icon to open the camera, a photo appeared on her screen, indicating a new call.

"Matt…"

"Sylvie…. Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too, Matt!" She wanted to cry.

"Can you ask me again?"

" Hi ?"

"You asked me a question months ago, I didn't answer it, and I would like to answer it now."

Seriously?! He was just going to call to remind her of what she was trying so hard to answer, it sure isn't the easiest way to follow her plans for this year.

"Matt… I…"

"Please, Sylvie."

"Okay," It was ridiculous, but wouldn't deny it. "If Gabby shows up here and asks you out with her, would you go?" Obviously he would, after all he was there, wasn't he? She just didn't understand why he wanted to hurt her like that in the first few minutes of the year.

" Not!"

Not? What do you mean? He was drunk? He didn't seem to be, but he certainly wasn't in his right mind.

"No?" She asked out loud. "Matt, are you okay?"

" Never been better. "

Oh, great, thanks for that… She thought.

"I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You could open the door."

What ? Open the door? Even without understanding, she in the automatic went to the door and opened it, only to find a Matt Casey, with a T-shirt and a wrinkled face, as if he had been traveling for a long time and was sleeping, his hair was messed up, he was a little more flushed, probably the hot weather in Puerto Rico had made him more tan, damn he was beautiful and smiling at her.

"You…. What are you doing here?" She couldn't believe it, they would only come back tomorrow and as far as she knew, he wouldn't even return.

"I'm looking at my other half well"

" What"

"Do you know the emptiness that has settled in my heart? It is a space that you now occupy"

"Casey, you…. You left!"

"I needed to be sure, you deserved nothing less than me whole"

"Are you sure now?"

"I will tell you, Sylvie, it was easy  
get back to you once I get it  
that you were here all the time "

He smiled widely and despite his tired appearance he couldn't be more handsome.

" I do not know what to say.."

"Just say it's not too late for us to try again."

Amelia, who was entertained with something on the TV, seemed to notice only now who was at the door.

"Uncle Maaaaaaatt" She shouted excitedly and did what Sylvie wanted to have the courage to do when she saw him, ran towards him and he took her in his arms for a huge hug.

"Look how you grew up princess, Uncle Matt brought you a gift"

Sylvie realized that they were all this time at the door and made room for him to enter, he understood the hint why he entered and closed the door just behind him. Then she could see that he still had a huge suitcase, he probably came straight from the airport here.

"It works !!! It works !!!" - Amelia said excitedly, jumping up as Casey put her down.

"What works? Little sunshine." Sylvie loved to see him call her that, he had visited the little girl with her several times when he still lived in Rockford and had put the affectionate nickname on the girl.

Brett looked at the little incredulous, she wasn't old enough, but could that be her request in front of the TV?

Casey played with her a little, but sleep overcame her and she fell asleep in his arms. Sylvie was standing, leaning against a counter that faced the sofa where they were, still digesting everything he had said, trying to assimilate and hoping it was not a dream or illusion.

He asked quietly if he could put the little one on the bed and she led him to the bedroom, arranging pillows around the little girl to prevent her from falling and once she was comfortable they both went back to the living room.  
Sylvie was at a loss as to what to do or say.

"Did you arrive on a trip today?" No, Sylvie, he walks around every day with a huge suitcase, what a creative question. She protested herself. Still, it was better than silence.

"Yes! I came straight from the airport."

"I thought you guys ..." She had to stop when she noticed the proximity between them, it was tiny, she didn't notice when he got so close, but here they were.

" You did not answer me. "

"Did I answer? What?"

"If it's too late .."

"No! It's not…" It was inevitable not to look at his lips.

"Good, or it would be very strange for me to do that ..." He pulled her to him and kissed her, with the same or greater intensity than their first kiss months ago.

He once again lifted her up and carried her to the sofa, his body on hers, hands in full exploration, kisses interrupted only for a few moments in search of air ...  
When he stopped and looked at her, his blue eyes shining like never before and a huge smile on his face.

"No questions this time?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No questions this time!" Actually she did, but they were questions that could be asked later.

He smiled and kissed her again.  
A few minutes later, he looked at her again, caressing her face, as if he didn't believe what was happening, she still wasn't sure that it couldn't be another one of her dreams.  
She raised her hand, stroked his face, running her thumb from her cheek until it rested on his neck.

"Happy new year, Matt!"

"Happy all year, Sylvie !!!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's it ... I hope you enjoyed it, a happy new year to everyone and that 2021 is better than 2020 bringing good news and good things, keep you safe. See you next year hahaha


End file.
